


Shoot For Me

by The_Thieving_Magpie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death Fetish, Flirting, Gun Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Sexual Tension, Sherlock Is Bad At Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Thieving_Magpie/pseuds/The_Thieving_Magpie
Summary: Jim and Sherlock are at the shooting range, and the cockteases fly as wildly as the bullets.Then it gets real.





	

Jim was, as many men are, proud of his guns. He was proud of his ability to shoot, even though Sebastian often teased him about being a wannabe sniper. Jim tried to restrain his anger when reacting to Tiger's taunts, after all, the man was hardly an intellectual giant. But as Jim watched Seb wander off to shoot down the way, he did smile a little, fondly. Tiger was ... Tiger. Jim had learned to stop teasing him by calling him my Moron instead of Moran, after the much larger man had picked him up and dumped him in a pool. A harmless way to show Jim that he wasn't entirely cowed.

Someone else was muttering in between shots, and Jim sighed. It was distracting as hell now, and he found himself fumbling with his ammo.

"Shit! Will you just go ask someone with a brain for help if you're too stupid to manage a gun -- " He snarled as loudly as he could in the direction of the nonsensical man. He could almost make it out. Almost. "I mean it! Or I'll come over there and -"

Jim ... gaped.

He had company.

Sherlock stood there, looking flustered and just perhaps a bit amused. "Moriarty. I take it I disturbed you ? Fancy meeting you here."

"Sherlock ... I think you're the one who's disturbed." But he spared him a wry smile. There was no time he wasn't happy to see this man, even if his reactions ranged from violent to psychotic.

"Shall we resume?"

"Certainly, though as expected I see my weapon is better than yours .."

"I'm reasonably certain mine has a longer discharge time, however. Also, it is larger."

"That remains to be tested."

They both fired viciously towards their targets. Shot after shot after shot, leaving little to be seen as for accuracy besides hitting the chest dead on. Jim grinned, and brought the hot barrel to his lips, kissing it. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Beauty does not equal prowess, James."

"Prowess isn't measured on the range but in the battlefield ... or ... the bedroom."

Suddenly both men turned and their guns were within inches of one another, the tips teasing and bumping as they held them out. "A standoff, Sherlock?" "You moved as I did." "So we move as one?" "It seems so."

Their eyes danced with dark fire and blue sky vying for supremacy, and Jim was the one who blinked. Sherlock was on him in seconds, forcing him down to the dirt and looking down at him, his gun teasing Moriarty's lips.

"This is too dangerous. Maybe ... we better take this somewhere else."

"Or you could kill me."

Sherlock slid the end of the gun into Jim's mouth, and then back and forth in a slow, slow tease. Jim closed his eyes and took it. 'Going to shoot me? " He asked when he finally let it be withdrawn.

 

"There's no more bullets, or I wouldn't have done what I just did. And yes. Yes I am." He slung Jim over his shoulder and walked back to the waiting car with him, leaving Tiger to search for him to no avail.


End file.
